Halloween At The Quest Compound
by JQ for life
Summary: Short fic on Halloween with some funny pranks by Jonny, Jessie and Hadji on each other and on Race Bannon.


**A/N, I don't own the JQ characters, I just do this for fun and I don't make money from this. Just a little fun fic this with some Halloween pranks around the Quest Compound, on another note I want to give a shout out to CubbiesFan1**

 **Halloween At The Compound**

On the eve of Halloween in the Quest Compound during a windy night, Jonny Quest was laid asleep in his room, in the other room Jessie Bannon couldn't sleep so she was having a debate in her mind on what to amuse herself with. She smiled before looking through her closet *This will scare him* she thought after Jonny Quest had earlier beaten her in yet another hoverboard race and taunted her all evening about it.

Back in Jonny's room he was sound asleep snoring, a shadow crept into his room in a scary mask and a dark cloak, it approached slowly to his bed before peering over. Jonny didn't stir though, so the figure gently prodded Jonny. His eyes shot open before "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" letting out a big scream, terrified at the sight in front of him.

"NOOOOO, PLEASE NOOO SPARE ME PLEASE" Jonny squirmed into the corner almost crying now before a very deep laughter came from the figure "Quest I am coming for you" Getting ever closer to Jonny. "I will do anything to appease you please stop"

The figure then lifted up their mask "Then you should have let me win a hoverboard race against you Jonny Quest" Jessie burst out laughing seeing Jonny's terrified face. After she said that it slowly dawned on Jonny "Very funny Jessie, I thought that was the end for me right there" sounding quite angry.

"Hahaha, goodnight hot shot, sleep with one eye open" Jessie did her evil laugh again before leaving his bedroom, leaving Jonny still fuming *revenge will be sweet if I can think of a way*.

Next morning Jessie was still amused by last night after she scared Jonny, humming along to Offspring's Original Prankster she was thankful for Hadji's encouragement and suggestions.

Later in the dining room all Jonny was sat with Hadji discussing his ordeal the night before "So yeah she just comes in wearing this scary mask and I have never been so scared before, I swear down I will get her back twice as bad for this" Jonny explain as Hadji chuckled. "My friend, surely you must have that grim reaper outfit you wore from last year's Halloween party" he suggests giving him a little wink.

Jonny's face lit up with an evil smile "Oh yes, let's see who has the last laugh now" before getting up and going back to his room just as Jessie entered the dining room who got an evil stare of Jonny. "I take it he is still annoyed Hadji" Jessie giggled as she sat down next to him. "Oh my friend he is very annoyed I would say but I am glad my idea worked for you" Hadji smiled before getting up and leaving himself.

Much later as night fell, Jessie was brushing her teeth for bed, both Hadji and Jonny had turned in for the night. Jessie passed Jonny's room on the way to her own, little did she known a figure crept up behind her wearing a grim reaper outfit before tapping her on the shoulder, "OOOOHHHHH MY GOD" Jessie twirled round screaming followed by a deep evil voice "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA" before revealing itself as Jonny.

"YOU LITTLE..." Jessie yelled chasing him down the hallway to his room but Jonny was gone and into his room locking the door before she got there. "THIS ISN'T OVER QUEST" She continued to yell before spotting Hadji laughing in the corner of the hallway. "Did you put him up to this Hadji" Jessie snarled at him. "I would not do such thing" Hadji smiled wickedly back at Jessie. "TRAITOR" Jessie yelled before going into her room. Hadji thought *Brothers stick together* as he quietly chuckled.

Jonny sat in his room unable to stop laughing *Yeah take that Bannon* he thought before walking towards the door thinking it was safe to unlock it now that Jessie appeared to have gone, unknown to him Jessie was still outside and heard him unlock the door. Moment later she burst through the door still with a glare on her face.

"So Hadji put you up to it" She said slightly less seething than before, Jonny simply smiled at her "Just like he did with you when you first scared me". Both of them looked at each other for a long time before Jonny said "Well since he had a part in scaring us both why don't we double team him in revenge" Jessie smiled evilly before replying "I like what you are thinking hot shot, the ghost outfits, let's get them".

During the night Hadji was just finishing meditating before climbing into his bed when he heard what sounded like some sort of scary music being played *What the hell* he thought before looking round his room, just then two white ghost figures emerged from under his bed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH OH MY GOD THIS IS NOT GOOD" Hadji screamed as the two ghost figures closed on him.

The figures then revealed themselves "Surprise Hadji" Jessie shouted with Jonny laughing next to her, "Why you crazy fools, I thought I was about to be taken to hell there" Hadji gasped. "What in the world is going on here" Race Bannon emerged into the room before carrying on "You are making more noise than a heavy metal band, get to bed now before I ground you for a month" pointing at both Jonny and Jessie.

"We were only having a joke" Jonny said somewhat defeated by Race's outburst "I don't care it is twenty after midnight now get into your own rooms" Race demanded as they both marched silently out the room, "They were only joking Race" Hadji called out, but was not met with any sympathy from Race "I don't care, these games are not happening on my watch" before storming out. Hadji sat back dumbfounded by Race's angry reaction, he then grabbed his cell phone and sent both Jonny and Jessie a message.

Meanwhile back in the hallway striding down the corridor Race spots Jessie and Jonny whispering to each other outside Jessie's room, "Are you two finished now?" He snarled at them. Jonny and Jessie separated before Jessie went into her room but not without a little wink and Jonny smiling back before disappearing into his own room. Race stood and watched *Sometimes I wish I could an electronic tag on those two*

The following day was officially Halloween, it was a quiet for much of the day in the Quest Compound, In the evening Race spent most of it reading a book and chilling out until a strange ghostly sound was blasted out nearby. "What the" Race said out loud as he shot up before sighing and settling down back into his book.

Minutes later three figures charge in wearing scream masks "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH WHAT THE HELL" yelled Race before the figures pelted him with a water bomb each before taking their masks off, "Jonny, Jessie, Hadji what the hell are you playing at you crazy..." before he was cut off by Jessie "maybe next time you won't spoil our fun Dad" laughing wickedly before Jonny added "trick or treat Race hahaha" before they all ran away as Hadji shouted back "Have a nice day Race".

"COME BACK YOU THREE, I WILL HAVE YOU GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH" Race lost his cool completely before Benton Quest calmly entered the room, at the same time Bandit charged in knocking Race over off his feet and started licking is face like mad, "Damnit don't you start boy" Race had the look of losing the will to leave.

"Cut them a bit of slack Race, after all it is Halloween" Dr Quest chuckled before leaving a still fuming Race in the living room.

 **The End**


End file.
